Fruits Basket: A New Story, A New Tale
by NguTheFanfictionWriter
Summary: (Currently Looking for Dog for the Zodiac, OCs Wanted!) A young girl who lives on the streets, living a life around part time jobs, meets a strange man one day, what can happen when our new cursed sohma siblings meet and become our new stars?
1. Prologue 1: I need your characters!

**Hello and welcome to my fanfiction. Inbox me back with your character information guys! So the idea behind this is a future world were the sohma curse came back to the grandchildren of our last cursed sohmas. Now there will only be one zodiac curse per person, so the first person to get in their character, gets that zodiac sign. Now I do have a character, who is the main focus. If you have a want to do a character like Tohru, thats fine, but I mainly want Sohmas atm XD. Below is the empty guide, and then my character! :D**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Hair Colour:

Eye Colour:

Height:

Weight:

Blood Type:

Year:

Astrological Sign:

Cursed or Not:

Curse Year:

Appearance:

Personality:

Job:

Past:

Present:

**This is my character :)**

Name: Ngu Sohma (first name pronounced Niyu)

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Hair Colour: Light Brown

Eye Colour: Dark Brown

Height: 146 cm

Weight: 39 kg

Blood Type: Unknown

Year: Snake

Astrological Sign: Virgo

Cursed or Not: Cursed

Curse Year: Cat

Appearance: Short hair at the back, long at the front, wears a hat with cat ears, with a white hoodie, underneath a black tanktop, black shorts, knee-high black socks and black and white trainers. Has similar beeds to Kyo on her right wrist.

Personality: Shy, but when needed she's able to fight, very easily embarrassed.

Job: Not a clear one, but works a bunch of part-time jobs

Past: Being born under the curse of the cat, she was not loved by her family, instead treated like she was nothing, at age 10, she ran away from home, living on the streets and taking up part time jobs.

Present: She was working a part time job, until she met one of the sohma family members again. Which starts off our story.

**Send in your characters to my Inboxes! Thanks guys!**


	2. Prologue 2: The Cast (so far)

**So these are our characters! :D**

Cat: Ngu (Female)

Rat: Satoko (Female)

Dog:

Boar: Isadore (Male)

Rabbit: Yoshi

Dragon: Takako (Female)

Ox: Tomika (Female)

Snake: Takeo (Male)

Monkey: Hayato (Male)

Tiger: Layla (Female)

Sheep: Nanami (Female)

Horse: Keiko (Female)

Rooster: Sergey (Male)

God: Chinatsu/Yuuto

Others: Kaede (Yoshi's Twin), Ali Marangoz (Kinda the Tohru role XD[Male]), Yoon Jun-Lee (Teacher Dude[Male]), Shiori (Guard[Male]),Tsubasa Wakahisa [Male], Kaoru (Serves Sohma[Male]), Rosario Robustelli (Dates Tsubasa[Female]), Domaki [Male]

**And the next chapter is the actual story! Credit goes to the creators of the characters, I only own Ngu, and the plotline I made up, Fruits Basket isn't mine, neither are the characters other then Ngu and maybe a few more if I invite a new character in XD**

**All Characters got for cursed Sohmas! that is off the list~ You CAN still be a Sohma, but not a cursed one. Still running for other characters :D**

**To let you all know some things i'm keeping in from the original series - when they transform, yes they turn back without clothing.**

**Something I still don't get from the series is Kyo's bracelet... It must fall off when he transforms... so i'm wondering. does it become a collar in his cat form? PM or Review your answer to my question!**

**Update coming today! (Also added genders of characters :D few don't have a gender, because I got confused - XD}**

**Updated (27th Dec 2013) - I'm reopening the role of the Dog. I would prefer to have a male character for the dog, but females are welcome :)**


	3. Chapter 1: Meeting Can Change Two Lifes

**Welcome to Chapter 1! :D Finally writing it W**

**Anyways, you know the plot, I don't know any of the characters but Ngu (And maybe her family and some other random ones), but fruits basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya! So sorry guys! If I did own it, series two would have been released and we would have Rin and Kureno! :D**

**Anyways, Let's start! (I totally didn't pull out my fruits basket manga and anime DVD to check over the series again... nope w)**

* * *

A beautiful day, the sun shone brightly in the sky, it was around 12 pm. A young girl was sitting in a tree. She had a strange hair style, hidden by a hat with cat ears styled into it, her stomach growled "aah... I'm hungry. I wonder is Big Sis is needing help at the café..." The girl jumps down from the tree, landing on her feet, she skips towards a café, not to far from the park.

Whilst walking towards the café, the girl almost ran into three male school children, she avoided them fast. This girl was named Ngu. She had ran away from home when she was 10 years old, her parents never loved her. She always thought it was because she turned into a cat when she was hugged by a male. She walked into the café and hugged the woman she called Big Sis "Hey Big Sis!" the girl just smiled to this. "Got any work?" The girl nods "Alright! Can I help out?" The girl smiles, then nods, leading Ngu to the back to help out by washing the dishes.

Ngu had finished pretty quickly, even managing to help sort some plates out and hands some out, before the chef gives her some food. After that, she goes off to see if she had another job today. Normally she does work to. As she walked out, she decided to take the back alleys to her second part time job, however, she ran into a young boy, who caused her transformation.

The boy speaks "ah sorry." Before opening his eyes, seeing no-one there, he blinks, then continues walking. Ngu looked at the boy as he left, growling slightly. She had became a cat because of his stupidity, being fast and careful in her cat form, she dragged her clothing in between two bins, which a third was near, and waited to transform back.

She hated that every time she transformed into a cat, she'd transform back without her clothing on, it was something that annoyed her greatly. After a few minutes, she turned back to human, quickly moving the trash can in front of her, she got dressed fastly and cleared out the alley.

Ngu grumbles, finding this completely annoying, She didn't know how to stop running into people and transforming, however it only happened when she ran into males. Ngu sighs, she trips over a full can of pepsi someone had left on the floor, blinking as she fell face first onto the floor. "...no good... I can't do anything right today..."

Ngu sighs, standing up, she hears some yelling. Looking into the alley, she says a 14 year old school boy, holding onto someone, a little taller then him, the other man looked around 17.

The 14 year old boy had brown, a small mohawk lies on his head, he had one golden eye, and one red. He had the blazer open, alongside the white shirt, with a black t-shirt underneath with a skull on. He had a dark blue jeans on, with a black belt too. The 17 year old was wearing a white shirt, black school trousers, and brown school shoes.

Ngu also noticed 3 others behind them, the boy with the mohawk punched the other, causing the other 3 to flee, taking their friend with them. Ngu blinks slightly confused at what just happened – being raised in an abusive family taught her one thing – people can do anything to someone weaker then them.

The boy picked up the can and cigarettes, putting them into his pocket. He noticed Ngu, and walked up to her "hey. You got a problem kid?"

Jumping back, Ngu was shocked, she guessed in her thoughts she forgot to hide herself, and unluckily for her, this was one of those strange alleys which has more then one linking into it. The boy went to grab her, but someone ran past the duo without either of them noticing, and knocked the older male into Ngu.

Poof. Once again Ngu had transformed, this time however... someone had seen it. This made everything worse. "Ah! Domaki-san!" The kid who had caused the problem looked at the boy – Domaki – looks at him "I'm sorry! Are you okay!" He notices the cigarettes and alcohol "Domaki-san! What did I tell you about doing such things, I'm taking them off you!" The kid took them off Domaki, then ran off.

Domaki cursed the kid, he sat up and looked down, noticing instead of a young girl below him, was a pile of clothing, and a cat. Domaki's eyes widen, he knew this girl was apart of the Sohma curse, smiling to himself, Domaki picked her up "So your a member of the sohma family? I didn't think you'd be one." Domaki stood up, putting her on his shoulder, he then grabbed her clothing and chucked it into his bag, walking towards his apartment room.

* * *

Domaki picked up Ngu in her cat form and threw her onto his bed, before dumping his bag on the floor, which came open as he dropped it. Domaki walks into his bathroom, walking out with two sets of towels, waiting for her transformation to come undone.

Ngu looked at Domaki, this was the longest she'd been in her cat form, and she was slightly scared, suddenly a poof of smoke and she turned back to normal... however due to Domaki taking her clothing, she had to cover herself up as fast as possible so he saw nothing, five seconds after this he placed the towels over her head, then walked to the kitchen to get them both a drink.

Blinking, Ngu took the towels and noticed he meant for her to use them as something to wear, noticing her clothing had actually gotten messy from being on the floor twice today. Wrapping them around her to cover herself up, she looked at Domaki. (**A/N: The towels are kinda like the ones you see at hot springs for males, Males have shorter towels then females because they only have to cover one half, hence why he got two because she has more to cover then he does.**)

Domaki handed her a glass of water, and sat by her drinking a can of pop "So..." Domaki sighs, he has his goals, but what can he do. He can't hurt this girl, but he doesnt know how to handle talking to people.

Ngu took a sip of water, then turned to him "um... you're not freaking out by me changing into a cat?" She looked at him, like he was strange. Domaki nearly spat up his drink, he looks at her "Because... is there a point?" Domaki sighs, before putting down his drink, taking her's and putting it down too, before pushing her down onto the bed "But your staying here... for reasons." He smirks, having a way to his plot, then he suddenly stops, when he notices...

As he had pushed her down, Ngu had gained a blush across her face. It was kinda awkward. A girl who had just turned back from being a cat into a human, only wearing two towels to cover herself, being pushed down by a strange guy.

The two both had gained a blush, Domaki let go of her, turned away and took off his white school shirt, and handed it to Ngu "wear this..." He said covering his face, he couldn't believe this is happening. Ngu took his shirt, and put it on, buttoning it up and putting the towels to the side. She pulled down the shirt, to make sure she stayed covered.

Domaki sighed, he couldn't harm this girl. She was pretty innocent, however- ah he was confused. Grabbing her actual clothing, he put them in the washing bag "I'm gonna go get this stuff clean. Don't leave the apartment, don't open the door. There should be food in the cupboards." He then left the apartment.

Ngu blinks, and wonders how her life will turn out now.

* * *

**Finally, finished chapter one. Is it okay? So far being featured are two of my other OCs, Ngu and Domaki. Soon however we'll see more and more of the cast. Before anyone askes why they're acting weird around each other. Let's just say Ngu might be young but her brain seems to believe that's the correct way to act. And Domaki can't injury the poor girl. More stuff will be happening and I might boot up the rating to be safe D:**

**If you guys think I have to, please say in a review and i'll do just that. They're won't be anything too... Mature in the fanfiction. Maybe some swearing and slight nudity (have you read the series XD?)**

**Favourite, Follow, Review if you like. Enjoy.**


End file.
